Kaede
|english tv = *Kaede *Lady Kaede |age = 10 (beginning) 60 → 63 |status = Alive |occupation = Priestess |species = Human |gender = Female |eyes = Brown |hair = Black → Gray |skin = White |family = *Kikyō |weapons = Bow and arrow |abilities = Spiritual Powers |affiliation = Kaede's village |team = *Kikyō *Inuyasha's team *Rin |anime debut = 1 |manga = 1 |movie = 1 |japanese voice = * * |english voice = * *Linda Darlow * |imagecat = Images of Kaede }} was a priestess who lived in a village near the Bone-Eater's Well. She was the first to encounter Kagome and she often provides important advice and background information to Inuyasha's group to assist in their journey; she was Kikyō's younger sister. Early History As Kikyō's younger sister, Kaede would assist her with various tasks such as gathering herbs or holding her arrows. Kaede also travels with Kikyō to a priest's shrine to learn to be a priestess, and there she and Kikyō met the dark priestess Tsubaki for the first time. Sometime after this, Mistress Centipede tried to kidnap Kaede as a bargaining chip to get the Shikon no Tama from Kikyō, but Inuyasha saved her. He brushed off his heroic deed by saying he wanted the Shikon no Tama for himself, but in reality, he had grown to care for Kikyō. After Kikyō fell in love with Inuyasha, Kaede and Inuyasha were hinted to have gotten close, as Kikyō instructed Kaede not to tell Inuyasha about Onigumi because he would get jealous. Kaede loses her right eye after an attack on Kaede's Village. Kaede had tried to shoot a demon that was about to attack Kikyō, but missed. The demon then went to attack Kaede, but Kikyō shot it in time. The arrow failed to purify the demon's jaki, resulting in an explosion that rendered Kaede permanently blind in the right eye. In the manga, her eye appears to be freshly bandaged and bleeding shortly before Kikyō's death, suggesting that the wound occurs when Inuyasha attacks the village to steal the Shikon no Tama; supplementary information states that she "lost her elder sister and her eye in an incident fifty years ago." The anime shows the incident occurring when Kikyō shot an arrow at a demon near Kaede—the attack wounded Kaede's right eye and left it blind. Her parents died when she was very young and Kikyō was her only family. Throughout the Series After Kikyō's death, Kaede becomes a strong priestess in her own right and defends the village against demons. When Kagome Higurashi arrives, Kaede recognizes her as the reincarnation of her sister. When Kagome frees Inuyasha, Kaede places the "Beads of Subjugation" onto him to give Kagome the power to control him with a spoken word. Kaede is well-respected and held in high regards by the villagers and the members of Inuyasha's group, whom she often advises about demons and other spiritual anomalies. Though Inuyasha is easily annoyed with her, he listens to her when necessary and doesn't hesitate to protect her from a threat. Later on in the series, Kaede took on a running gag where people would usually mistake her as a demon and not a priestess, due to her old age. ''The Final Act'' During Kikyō's final death, Kaede sees soul collectors flying around her village as she sees the spirit of Kikyō who came to bid her a farewell; using the last of her strength, Kikyō finally bids her sister a farewell saying sorry for causing her pain. Three years later, Rin lives with her in the village to become accustomed to living alongside other humans; Kaede is also training Kagome to become a full priestess. Personality As seen, Kaede is a kind priestess who tends to people all over the village. Although a patient person, Kaede can sometimes be very serious and aggressive. Being the sister of a priestess, Kaede adopts many similar personalities and characteristics from her sister, often calling Kikyō her idol. Physical description Kaede bore a very striking resemblance to her sister Kikyō in her youth. In her old age, her long hair which she keeps tied behind in a long ponytail has grayed and her facial appearance has altered slightly, as her face dons various aged creases and wrinkles. Kaede is of short stature with a surprisingly slim build for her age, however has a slightly bigger build that has accumulated with old age. Outfit Kaede's clothing is identical to Kikyō's. She is normally seen wearing the traditional dress of a miko, which has remained essentially unchanged to this day. Kaede wears a white jacket with sode-kukuri (cords) through the sleeves and the open shoulders similar to Inuyasha's and Jaken's. Strings called muna-himo are attached to each lapel, and are tied in front to keep the garment in place. Kaede wears bright red hakama, which include the small board at the lower back. On her feet, Kaede wears common tabi (socks with a split for the big toe) and rice straw sandals. During a battle prior to Kikyō's death, Kaede lost an eye. She now wears an iron tsuba (sword guard) as an eye-patch. Powers & Abilities *'Great Spiritual Power:' Kaede is a priestess of considerable power, and she has many spiritual abilities that she uses for combat and healing. Although not nearly as powerful as Kikyō, Kaede possesses very high spiritual powers, being able to sense demonic auras and other supernatural occurrences. Kaede later on taught these same skills and abilities to Kagome (Kikyō's reincarnation) who later became powerful in their use herself. **'Sutra Magic:' Kaede is capable of using sutra spells to ward off demons; she was once shown doing this in tandem with Miroku. **'Barriers:' Kaede is shown to be capable of conjuring a large barrier around her village to prevent anything from attacking its inhabitants. Creating the barrier, however, seems to have weakened her considerably and places strain on her body. **'Subjugation spell': In the manga and the anime series, it was Kaede who cast the subjugation spell on Inuyasha, which is activated by Kagome whenever she tells Inuyasha to "sit." *'Spiritual Awareness:' Just like Kikyō and Kagome, Kaede can see things that are normally invisible to normal people, such as the extremely thin hair of Yura - something that is notable since she doesn't have the use of her right eye anymore. *'Peak Human Endurance:' When she was but a child, Kaede was able to endure having her right eye lost to a demon and recovered enough to rejoin the battle for the Shikon Jewel. Later on in her advanced age, Kaede would endure an attack that incapacitated her right arm by Yura but still capable of fighting. *'Master Archer:' Kaede wields a bow and arrow with much skill and accuracy, being able to shoot a target with precision despite her missing eye. Due to her old age, her accuracy has somewhat decreased. This skill most likely made her very formidable in her prime considering that she was personally tutored by her sister, Kikyō, who is well known for being more powerful than any average priestess. *'High Intellect:' Even when Kaede was only ten years old, she displayed great knowledge and insight on life in the feudal era. After aging fifty years, Kaede became heavily experienced and intellectual, and as such many of the villagers and members of Inuyasha's group would often come to her for advice whenever they faced a great obstacles. This ranged from matters concerning the quest for the Shikon Jewel shards or emotional problems that their immaturity created. Weapons *'Bow and Arrows:' Being trained in the similar ways of the priestess as her older sister, Kikyō, Kaede utilizes a bow and arrow as her main weapons. **'Sacred Arrow:' Kaede can charge arrows with her spiritual powers, enhancing their effectiveness against demons. Her sacred arrows, however, are not as powerful as those of Kikyō and Kagome. When Kaede was a child, her sacred arrows had a small pink aura, with about half the brightness of Kikyō's own sacred arrow. Her arrows no longer have any spiritual light, which is probably due to her old age and not wanting to expend her spiritual power. **'Arrow of Sealing:' Though not having actually use it herself, Kikyō had taught her the arrow of sealing should there be a demon her spiritual powers can't defeat but only seal away. *'Beads of Subjugation:' Kaede was the one who placed the beads of subjugation on Inuyasha when he attempted to take the Shikon Jewel after killing Mistress Centipede. She took the beads from her attire and magically had it transport itself onto Inuyasha's neck and had Kagome utter the words of subjugation. Weaknesses *'Emotions:' According to Tsubaki, when a priestess abandons all human emotion (e.g. love) her true power emerges. *'Mortality:' Despite her spiritual powers, Kaede is still human and shared many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, blood loss, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, snapped neck, etc.). *'Overexertion:' Exerting one's spiritual powers beyond a certain point can cause extreme physical exhaustion and, if taken to the extreme, death. *'Spiritual Powers:' Despite having great spiritual power herself, Kaede still proved susceptible to the effects of spiritual power. For example, Kaede could be kept at bay through spirit shields. Relationships ;Kikyō Kikyō was her only family left after her parents and idolized her sister because of her bravery. After Kikyō's death, Kaede became a miko, and held that title for 50 years. After Kikyō's resurrection, she didn't recognized Kaede initially, though they met a few times later. When Kikyō's soul finally passed on, she apologized to Kaede for the mistakes she made. ;Inuyasha When Inuyasha was first freed from Kikyō's spell by Kagome, he did not recognize Kaede because she had aged 50 years, though he remembered who she was when she explained everything. Inuyasha was often rude to Kaede, referring to her as an "old hag" on numerous occasions. Despite Inuyasha's rudeness, he did care for Kaede; he rushed over to hear when he smelled her blood after she was attacked by Urasue. ;Kagome Higurashi Kaede was the first person that Kagome encountered when she first was dragged into the Feudal Era. Kagome cares deeply for her and vice-versa; Kaede's village was where Kagome and her friends normally were, so Kaede and Kagome spent a lot of time together. At the end of the series, after Kagome decided to live in the Feudal Era permanently, Kaede began teaching her how to become a true priestess. ;Miroku As a monk both he and Kaede have connections to sensing demon auras. ;Rikichi At the side of the elderly Kaede, there is often a helper of the village called Rikichi, which helps in matters that concern the welfare of the village, including the extermination of demons of low rank. Rikichi has a great respect towards the priestess Kaede and on one occasion defends her to an attack. Appearances Manga *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 *Chapter 12 *Chapter 18 *Chapter 45 *Chapter 46 *Chapter 47 *Chapter 48 *Chapter 49 *Chapter 50 *Chapter 65 *Chapter 66 *Chapter 67 *Chapter 68 *Chapter 70 *Chapter 71 *Chapter 72 *Chapter 77 *Chapter 78 *Chapter 139 *Chapter 171 *Chapter 173 *Chapter 210 *Chapter 211 *Chapter 212 *Chapter 224 *Chapter 287 *Chapter 307 *Chapter 332 *Chapter 356 *Chapter 357 *Chapter 392 *Chapter 411 *Chapter 412 *Chapter 464 *Chapter 494 *Chapter 512 *Chapter 519 *Chapter 521 *Chapter 523 *Chapter 528 *Chapter 529 *Chapter 530 *Chapter 536 *Chapter 547 *Chapter 551 *Chapter 552 *Chapter 553 *Chapter 558 *''InuYasha Since Then'' }} Anime InuYasha *Episode 2 *Episode 3 *Episode 4 *Episode 5 *Episode 7 *Episode 11 *Episode 14 *Episode 15 *Episode 20 *Episode 21 *Episode 22 *Episode 23 *Episode 38 *Episode 47 *Episode 48 *''InuYasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time'' *Episode 60 *Episode 61 *Episode 62 *Episode 63 *Episode 64 *Episode 70 *Episode 71 *Episode 75 *Episode 78 *Episode 80 *Episode 82 *Episode 83 *Episode 89 *Episode 92 *''InuYasha the Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass'' *Episode 126 *Episode 127 *Episode 129 *Episode 135 *Episode 137 *Episode 147 *Episode 148 *Episode 150 *Episode 151 *Episode 160 *Episode 167 *''InuYasha the Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island'' }} InuYasha The Final Act *Episode 3 (FA) *Episode 8 (FA) *Episode 17 (FA) *Episode 18 (FA) *Episode 19 (FA) *Episode 20 (FA) *Episode 21 (FA) *Episode 22 (FA) *Episode 25 (FA) *Episode 26 (FA) Trivia *Kaede shares her name with a character from , another series by Rumiko Takahashi. *Her seiyū, Hisako Kyōda, voiced several characters from Takahashi's previous series. They include Yatsude from Urusei Yatsura, Sawa Kannagi from , Yukari Godai from , Sentaro Daimonji's Grandmother from , and Kayoko from .. *In Kagome's dream (when Tsubaki placed a curse on her), Kaede appeared in the modern world buying a gift from Kagome's grandpa for her Grandson Shippō. In the dream sequence, Kaede is shown as having both of her eyes. *During the early episodes of the English dub, Kaede would speak with a Medieval dialect. This was subsequently dropped as the series continued. *She is renamed as "Geumsamae" in the Korean dub. *She was featured as a young woman in . Quotes ---- ---- ---- References See also ca:Kaede de:Kaede es:Kaede ms:Kaede pl:Kaede ro:Kaede vi:Kaede zh:阿枫 Category:Archers Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Priests and Priestesses